


The Man

by Cold



Series: The Man [1]
Category: The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Bombs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: Owen認為自己是個男人，但是最後他知道他遠遠不是，且也負擔不了





	1. Chapter 1

Owen 一直認為自己是個男人。至少在參軍之前他是如此認為的。  
  
他從不認為自己很軟弱，甚至還很自豪  
  
對於自己義無反顧的加入軍隊  
  
對於成為一位服從忠誠的軍人  
  
但是當他真正走到一個晚上睡覺都可能會被迫急彈攻擊的地方時，說自己根本不害怕，那就是他媽的的狗屁不通了  
  
不過Owen想自己沒有再第一天就被嚇的屁股尿流，或是被土制炸彈炸飛到天上去，都是因為自己進到了這個三人小組而不是其他。  
  
其實他不得不說他真的很感謝Sanborn及 Thompson   
  
他們面對戰爭更為老練也更為幽默，在這種下一秒大家都要去見上帝的緊繃氣氛中，他們懂得用各式各樣的對話來緩解心情，面對自己可能馬上即將結束的人生。  
  
這種方法很有效的緩解Owen那時剛到戰場情緒  
  
或許只是他們的好狗運，在這裡生存下去的一天又一天，讓Owen忘了自己身在他媽的巴格達  
  
他以為自己可以在這種雖然緊繃但是不至於無趣的日子與他默契十足的小隊，倒數完他們服役的天數。  
  
Owen覺得自己是個天殺的傻蛋，不，事實上，他是個天殺的膽小鬼  
  
他明明看見了手持著可能是搖控器的男人從肉店內走出來，而他卻只是像個膽小鬼一樣的大吼大叫，往前衝去，而不是立馬開槍射擊。他可以聽見Sanborn在自己的身後大吼著，叫他射他，但他的手指就只是固定在哪，沒有像個男人一樣扣下扳機。  
  
Owen沒有殺過人，他在此之前從不知道，殺人也是會猶豫的。於是  
  
砰  
  
Thompson 血熱模糊地死在了防爆服中。

 

 

Owen 最近的生活是一有時間就窩在被部隊中心理醫生的辦公室中，他想這個醫生真是個倒楣蛋，竟然被派來這種鬼地方，不過算了，他們哪個人不是倒楣蛋?  
  
他們反正最終都會死在這個該死的沙漠中。  
  
自從Thompson死後，死亡的恐懼就徹底的攫獲他  
  
他知道這樣覺得自己活不成的想法，會殺死自己，但他無法停止這樣想，同樣他也無法停止那些扣下板機Thompson就會活的想法  
  
他沒有保護他的隊友  
  
Owen對自己的自豪與信心都因為Thompson的死亡被擊得粉碎  
  
在此之前，他也許是有些害怕的，但他從來沒想過自己只能像個軟弱膽小的小鬼，無法保護他的隊友  
  
而Owen現在終於知道了，他不過只是個被Sanborn與Thompson 好好保護著的小弟弟，而不是可以跟著他們一同站在煙硝中的男人。  
  
而他現在坐在這裡，利用遊戲中的機槍射擊那些在現實生活中該射擊的人，來試圖消除他的憤怒與挫折。  
  
  
  
在口氣惡劣地告訴醫生自己現在的想法後，現在他走在了回住處的路上，他為自己的牽怒，在心裡小小地對著醫生感到抱歉。然後他想起了今天Sanborn去見了新派來的隊長。但是Owen知道自己一點都不在乎來的到底是誰。  
  
因為不管來的是誰，去他的  
  
他們全都會”死”在這裡，沒有人例外。

 


	2. Chapter 2

「差不多可以這樣說，如果你來到伊拉克，你就死定了」  
  
Owen知道自己正在不停的說話，用每個死字拼成不同句子，然後偷偷得朝他們的新隊長瞄上幾眼  
  
William James上士  
  
帶著頭盔和墨鏡，他正在前坐檢查自己的槍。  
Owen以為他會再更高一點，而年紀再更大一點。  
  
雖然臉被墨鏡遮住了大半，但他猜測這個新隊長應該跟Sanborn差不多大，並且比自己大不了幾歲。  
  
Owen嘲諷地想著，看來他們的”折損率”確實很高。而他依舊還是滿嘴的話   
  
「這鳥坦克能救得了你的小命嗎?」  
  
「Owen，你就不能他媽的閉上你的嘴嗎?」Sanborn終於受不了他每個暗示著他們即將去死的句子而爆發了。  
  
Owen知道Thompson的死不僅給自己，也給Sanborn帶來了影響。  
  
他是用死亡圍繞在自己的身邊，而Sanborn則是選擇了遠遠把死亡推開，閉口不談。  
他說了句其實完全不感到抱歉的道歉，說明自己只是想嚇嚇新人  
  
Owen想自己的確是想用剛剛那一連串的話好好的刺激一下前坐那”新”隊長，他想讓他知道他們現在是在戰場上，而他們隨時都會死去，沒有什麼保護得了他們。  
  
他想讓他害怕，就像他現在一樣。  
  
「在阿富汗的時候我也見識過」  
  
James上士仍在檢查他的槍，而他的話不慍不火的傳入了Owen的耳中。  
  
Owen在心裡吃驚於他的新隊長遠比他外貌更得老練的經歷。他可以感覺到Sanborn也為此吃驚了一下。  
  
他又偷偷的瞄了一眼他的隊長。  
  
他看起來一點都不在乎自己剛剛對他說了什麼蠢話。  
  
事實上，Owen覺得他不僅僅只是不在乎自己對他說了什麼話，他根本是他媽的一點都不在乎他跟誰坐到了同一車裡。  
  
  
Owen恨透了出任務的日子，而更加令他無法忍受的是，他們在一個未知的巴格達街區裡。  
  
恐懼輕而易舉的攻占了他。這是一個陷阱嗎?為什麼看不到通知他們的軍人?他們被人盯上了嗎?  
  
他們就像個羊崽一樣，任人宰割。  
  
上士James叼著根菸，走在了前頭，搜尋著早該出現的待援人員。  
  
當他們看到了被棄置的悍馬，Owen心中鬆了一口氣，至少這裡確實有他們的人，  
只是是死是活不知道。  
  
而James 繼續朝前走去，似乎發現了什麼。  
  
Owen看見他正在朝著巷子裡頭說話，而後一個軍人走了出來，向前比畫著什麼。之後，他就聽到了James叫他去開悍馬車的命令，在他轉回身跑向他們的悍馬車時，他聽到了Sanborn問了他們的隊長，那機器人呢?而James只是回答了句我來搞定。  
  
當他把車開到他們身旁時，他看James帶著張狂的笑意，一臉興奮得靠近車子。  
  
喔該死，他現在知道自己的新隊長是個天殺的狂人了。  
  
Owen 看著他身著沉重的防爆服，帶著要去參加搖滾演唱會的心情往前走去。他甚至可以聽見他低沉的笑聲傳進他的耳裡。  
  
「真是個急躁的小子」他有點不可置信的說著  
  
「是魯莽」Sanborn不贊同地回答了他的話  
  
  
然後就像是要驗證Sanborn的話，Owen跟Sanborn注意到了路上突然出現的煙霧。他可以聽見Sanborn在旁邊大吼著要求James回報情況。  
  
「我在聲東擊西」James顯得一點都不緊張的聲音從頻道中傳出  
  
但他所說的話可讓他與Sanborn緊張了起來。  
  
他聽見Sanborn大吼著讓自己上牆，想要搞清楚到底他媽的發生了什麼事。  
  
  
「我看到他了，他正在走出射程範圍」  
  
而Sanborn在底下仍在對著對講機吼著，想讓James告訴他他到底離炸彈多遠了。  
  
「我怎麼知道，Sanborn，等我踩到了，再告訴你。」  
  
Owen必須承認如果是在平常，對於這種話他會覺得有趣。但是，該死的，他們現在正在一堆未爆彈旁邊，他踩錯的每一步，都能把他們炸上天去。  
  
這個操蛋的。  
  
  
突然，一聲尖銳的煞車聲響起，Owen看見一輛車停在了James的面前。  
  
「喔，不，有倆車停在他的面前，Sanborn」  
  
他驚恐的端著他的槍說著。  
  
Sanborn簡直要瘋了，他大聲命令著James撤退，但他可以看見那男人依舊不為所動的舉著槍對著車子。而後他就再也沒聽清楚Sanborn說的話了，因為他只能聽見自己沉重的呼吸聲。  
  
他感覺他正在再一次經歷那天的場景，而手中的板機依舊重得讓人扣不下去。  
  
而這一次，就算他扣下去了，他也救不了他的隊友。  
  
  
接下來的一切，發生的既緊繃又快速。他看到James拿著剛剛在車上檢查的那把槍頂在了那伊斯蘭佬的頭上。然後就是，那輛車往後退了回去。  
  
Owen吐了口氣，然後他的耳朵又慢慢重新接收上了Sanborn的話，他聽到他對著James說他的話真有趣。而Owen知道Sanborn其實一點都不這樣認為。  
  
他看著James轉過街腳，消失在了他們的視線中。  
  
  
而James的確是個好手，他只花了一點時間就搞定了他發現的東西。  
  
當Sanborn讓自己下來時，Owen鬆了口氣慶信自己又活過了一天。  
  
「等等，還有其他」  
  
他媽的。  
  
一旁的Sanborn也同樣爆出了一句髒話，然後他讓自己趕緊找掩體。因為他們都不知道那個其他，到底是有多少。  
  
  
靠在牆後，Owen覺得這樣的安靜很可怕，但他又怕結束這種安靜的是一聲砰跟亂飛的彈片，而不是一句”我搞定了”。  
  
再之後，頻道中傳來了James深吐了一口氣的聲音。  
  
「初次合作，還算不錯巴，你覺得呢?」正在脫下防爆服的James愉悅地對著Sanborn說道  
  
Owen認為鬼才會覺得這不錯。他想Sanborn應該與自己想法一致，因為他聽到他用冷哼聲回答了James  
  
「我認為你有情況告訴我，我有情況告訴你，這才叫合作」  
  
Owen知道Sanborn在生氣。  
  
因為在Thompson死後，Sanborn的另一個改變，就是他比之前更在乎他小隊的合作，而那東西能確保他們都能好好的活著。   
  
  
他看著Sanborn怒氣沖沖地走到車後自己的身旁，對於James利用調笑的語氣反駁Sanborn對於他行為指責，Owen選擇了不予置評，他只是叫住了Sanborn  
  
「嘿，只剩39天了」  
  
「如果今天不死，還剩38天」  
  
沒錯，還剩38天。  
  
而他們今天得到了一個操蛋的不會讓剩下38天安穩度過的隊長。

 


	3. Chapter 3

Owen 必須承認他的隊長是位幽默的人，而他厲害的地方就在於他能夠一臉正經的講完他”認為”的笑話，接著再裂開嘴地笑說這只是開玩笑，然後還不會被對面氣得牙癢癢的人揍上一拳。

他聽到James對著當地警方再度的施展了他的幽默感

而結果當然不是被揍了一拳，而是得到了一個看瘋子似的眼神。Owen突然覺得他的隊長應該會享受這種眼神。

他開著悍馬跟在身著防爆服腳步輕盈的James後面，至從前天第一次的合作後，他們的機器人已經被丟到後車廂的一個角落，他跟Sanborn都知道那機器人將再也不見天日。

James示意著停下悍馬車，Owen雖然看不到那個讓James興奮的目標，但他猜測他們正在安全的距離邊緣。他下了車，端著槍開始跟Sanborn搜索著任何想狙擊James的人

而爆炸聲響起時，緊張的情緒一下子蔓延了開來，Owen聽到周圍的士兵們，朝著剛剛子彈射出方向的樓房，一陣瘋狂的掃射，儘管已經看到不到狙擊的人的身影，大家還是沒有停止開槍。

抨、抨、抨

他聽到自己大聲的心跳聲。然後他聽到車子熊熊燃燒的火焰聲。

Owen衝到後車廂拿滅火器，交給了正在跟James緊急連絡的Sanborn。然後他們一前一後地往掩體後跑去。而Owen發現自己還踉蹌了一下。

「來吧，夥計們」

James帶著輕鬆的語氣走近他們身旁，彷彿剛剛沒有什麼汽車炸彈在他旁爆炸似的。

「我去屋頂掩護」

他一邊大聲說著，一邊起身準備往屋頂跑去。

「不行，技術兵。Eldridge，你得跟著我」

Owen震驚地回頭看著James，因為他知道掩護一向是自己的職責。

「Sanborn你去屋頂掩護」

他聽見Sanborn罵了聲該死，接著沒命似的往屋頂跑去。

為什麼James不讓他去屋頂掩護，他不信任他嗎?

因為他只是個”該死的”膽小鬼?

他不知道James到底在想什麼。

Owen靠在掩體上，看著James輕車熟路的滅了火，然後抬頭手遮著陽光看了眼已跑到位置的Sanborn。

 

James現在正在撬那台燒焦了車，撬了幾次不成功後，抬腳便往車踹了過去。Owen覺得James似乎在賭氣，但是必須要說這樣的字眼，似乎並不適合用在這種場合。

James重重的踹了兩次後，後車廂彈了起來。  
而Owen的汗正巧滑下了他的臉，以此感謝上帝沒有讓炸彈因為那幾腳而爆炸。

「喔，上帝」伴隨著鐵翹落地的聲音，Owen聽到了James驚訝的聲音。而他知道這絕對不會是件好事。

Owen從這個角度並不能看到後車廂的情況，尤其還被穿著防爆服的James擋著。  
但是之後他看見了James開始動手脫起了衣服。

「他在幹嘛?」Sanborn的聲音從耳機中傳出

「我不知道」

Owen看著脫掉防爆服的James，邊往回走邊把防爆服的頭盔給拆了下來。巴格達的天氣總是炎熱的，他能看見James的汗沾濕了他的頭髮，而Owen現在才知道原來他的頭髮是暗金色的，或者這其實只是黃沙與太陽的加乘效果，他不知道。

「你在幹嘛?」他問著朝自己走來的James

「那裡面的炸藥足夠把大家送上天去」

「如果我要死，我要死得舒服一點」

他接過James的頭盔，看著James難得嚴肅起來的眼神。

當Owen發現自己震懾於這個男人的話時，他已經是在跑回車子的路上了。

Owen知道這有點令人尷尬，但在他當時心裡只有一個想法。

這個男人天殺的”帥”翻了

他完完全全是個戰士，是個真正的”男人”

 

當Owen趕回James身邊的時候，他已經把防爆服剩餘的東西完全脫下來了。  
他看著他拿過耳機與手電筒，穿著跟自己一樣的軍服，走向裝著那些狗屎的車子。

他想他們所說的戰爭英雄，不過就是這個樣子。

 

Owen一邊斷斷續續的聽著James報告車裡的情況，一邊緊張的注意周遭的人們。他情緒緊繃地盯著每一個Sanborn要他盯住的人。然後他注意到對面房子的陽台有個男人拿著攝像機。

Owen呼叫了Sanborn

「有個男人在我12點方向，你看到了嗎?他舉著那鬼東西對著我」

「該死，沒有，我沒看見」

「黑，Sanborn，他就在我12點方向，12點方向」他緊張萬分，不知道該怎麼做。

「收到，我盯住他了」

「他想把我拍下，放到youtube上，有點可疑」Owen試圖讓自己放鬆一點，而Sanborn盯著那個男人這個事實，幫助了他不少。

「我也這麼覺得，盯住他」

「好，我該怎麼辦」他眼都不眨的的盯著那個男人。而Sanborn叫他放聰明點的話從耳機中傳來。

Owen咬牙想著他當然會放聰明，因為他還不想他被炸成一堆堆屍塊的影片被放上youtube。

 

耳機里再度傳來James的聲音，Owen聽到他終於受不了的罵了聲媽的

Sanborn再度問起了目前情況，而James只是嘲諷地回了句好極了。然後是Sanborn告訴James他們需要趕快離開的話。

Owen非常贊同Sanborn的話，因為這裡已經有越來越多的民眾聚集在了他們的陽台上。

不過他們的隊長對此顯然並不同意，因為許久耳機中都沒有傳來James的聲音。

Owen聽到Sanborn問完下面幫忙撤離民眾的士兵是否撤離完畢後，他就告訴他們可以撤退了。

「我們撤嗎?」他破不及待地回道

「是的」太棒了，他們他媽的終於要徹了。

「James怎麼回事，他沒有回話」

Owen看了看車子的方向，喔該死的

「阿，他好像摘掉了耳機」他看著被丟在車們旁的耳機回答道

「能不能跟他說，讓他戴上耳機?」

Owen 覺得Sanborn給他出了一個極度難完成的任務。他叫了叫James

「中士Sanborn問你能不能戴上耳機?」

然後是一個漂亮的中指

「阿….他不同意，他不肯戴上耳機」

「該死」而Owen現在終於知道為什麼James是讓自己跟著他，而不是Sanborn。

 

James這下終於走出了車內，Owen看著他打開油箱

「他到底在幹嘛」

「我怎麼知道他媽的在幹嘛，像是在檢查油箱」  
Owen知道不管現在James到底在幹什麼，都是在讓大家跟他一起去死。

接下來地一切，跟死亡都是如此地接近。Sanborn發現了一些人再聯絡，然後他讓他蹲到護欄後去。

Owen跑了過去，然後他發現這裡已經完全看不到James了，他回報給Sanborn，但他只是讓他蹲下。

Owen其實也不知道自己為什麼又跑了回去，他只是覺得他的隊長，不能再次死去。

「我們可以走了」他大吼著。而車那邊依舊安靜無聲。

 

過了大概2分鐘，Owen猜測，因為他殺的，他覺得像過了一輩子。一個小盒子被丟了出來。然後James走了出來靠在車門，說了句搞定了

Owen感覺到自己的肩膀瞬間鬆懈了下來。

「Sanborn，我們走」

Owen扛著防爆服走回了他們的悍馬車，他感覺到自己還有些驚魂未定。

他看到Sanborn正怒氣衝衝走向他們的車子，而James正在前坐抽著菸。

「嘿，James」Owen吃驚的看到Sanborn朝James臉上賞了一拳。

「再也不要摘下耳機」

Owen嘴角翹了起來，他覺得Sanborn的這一拳解了他的氣。  
因為儘管James的亂來，同樣會讓他想揍他一拳，但Owen想他永遠也沒有像Sanborn的膽子，讓他能去揍自己的隊長。

而他們的隊長，依舊不在乎地找到他的菸，繼續抽著。

 

長官Reed的出現，讓今天存活下來的Owen覺得是另一件不可思議的事。長官認為他就是那個拆彈員。Owen告訴他他不是，而是上士James。

他看到Reed帶著讚賞的眼神朝前坐走去。而James撇頭看到Reed後則是趕緊從前坐下了車。Owen聽到James有禮貌的問候了長官後，想原來James也有著軍人服從的一面。 

長官Reed對James的喜愛與敬佩可以從他不斷稱讚James的話語中聽出來，事實上，Owen認為他的長官現在很像是看到偶像的小女孩。

「我想要跟你握個手」他聽到長官這麼對James說，而Owen則是對此感到正常。

 

「拆這些鬼東西，最好的方法是什麼?」Reed依舊興奮的問向James

「是拆了沒死，長官」Owen認為這句話在之後的好一陣子，會流傳在他們之中。而他不確定講這話的James到底知不知道今天他的這句話讓許多人留下了深刻的印象，還是其實他不記得自己說過什麼了。

 

而今天過去，自己又活了下來，然後Owen矛盾的發現，他的隊長讓他想打他一拳，又該死的想握住他的手。


	4. Chapter 4

Owen在難得沒有任務的日子會檢查他們的悍馬車，因為這台悍馬車差不多就是他們在戰場上，除了他們身上那把操蛋的機槍外，唯一能讓他們保住小命的東西。  
  
尤其當他有了個新的，時不時會帶他們見上帝的隊長後，Owen簡直不能忍受車裡出現一絲不對勁的聲音。  
  
  
「跟同部隊的戰友相處的還好嗎?」Owen一邊心不在焉地聽著剛來到這跟自己閒聊的醫生說話，一邊檢查著油箱  
「恩，我們隊很棒，隊長很會鼓舞人」他略帶嘲諷的回答這個問題  
  
「你是在說反話嗎?」顯然醫生已經聽出了他的意思。不然就是他隊長瘋狂的行徑已經為這裡所有人所知。  
  
「沒有，他正打算送我上西天呢」  
  
「昨天差點就成功了」  
  
Owen一直試圖讓自己不要想起昨天，想起那些能把他炸的連屍塊都找不著的炸彈，因為他知道那些都只會讓他越來越害怕，讓他裹足不前，而最後他會變成一個從戰場上逃走的膽小鬼。  
  
而強迫自己認為死在戰場上比死在哪裡的養老院要好的這種方式，就好像是Owen現在唯一能找到的那條能讓他前進的路。  
  
「至少是因公殉職，我感到很自豪很光榮」  
那邊醫生顯然很快的就察覺到他的心理並不如他所講的那般。而當他開始對他說起那套狗屎時，Owen可以感覺到自己的不耐煩與怒氣攀升得是如此之快，以致於他無法阻止自己利用惡毒的語氣去質疑那位善良的醫生。  
  
Owen承認他對醫生的關心很感激，但他只是不能也無法讓自己向他承認那些擊倒他的想法。  
  
他要怎麼向一個沒踏上過戰場，沒經歷過與死亡為伍的人，敘說那些東西的可怕。  
  
他是不會了解的。Owen想。

 

 

我們都無法戰勝死神。Owen在Thompson死後一直都是如此認為的。  
  
但Owen看著現在靠在悍馬車旁，顯得非常無聊的James，他想起他對著炸彈引線那低低的笑聲，想起他靠在車邊對著Sanborn那張狂的喊聲，想起他拆過的876個炸彈，他覺得這個男人似乎是將死神把玩在了手掌心上。  
  
例如現在，剛剛還坐著的James現在已經開著悍馬車去到了那些他們將要引爆的炸藥旁，拿他那天知道是不是真在意的手套，而該死的大家都知道這些炸藥是多麼容易誤爆。  
  
他就像是真得迫不急待的想去死，但只有他自己知道他會存活下來。  
  
Owen走到了Sanborn旁，看著那悍馬車駛向那堆放炸藥的地方。而Sanborn在他旁邊不知道想些什麼。  
  
Owen知道Sanborn不喜歡James，他們兩個的風格是如此的大相逕庭，而Sanborn卻不得不忍受James任意妄為的舉動，就因為James是操他媽的隊長。  
  
他注意到一旁的Sanborn撿起了剛剛自己放下的引爆器。  
  
「你知道，這些引爆器很容易誤爆啊」  
  
Sanborn的話沒有透露出他的一絲情緒，就好像是在說著這裡天氣如何。  
  
「你是什麼意思?」  
  
「我只是說，總免不了有倒楣事，比如可能發生誤爆」  
  
Sanborn半真半假的話，讓一個模糊的想法在他的腦中生成。  
Owen想只要輕輕的一按，那邊那個男人就會死在這不知道在哪裡的沙漠，而自己則可以在接下來23天裡，不必急著去送死。  
  
「他會被炸個什麼都不剩」  
  
「也許能剩個頭盔，那就歸你好了」  
  
「還有幾縷頭髮，內層或許有點焦」Owen聽著這個男人生動的敘述，他想這個男人究竟見過多少次這樣的場景，撿拾過多少次同伴的頭盔。  
  
「是阿，也許能找到半個頭盔，還有一點點頭髮」他思考著自己在爆炸的餘燼中，找著了James的只剩一半的頭盔，那裡面有一撮帶著已經凝固的血液的暗金色頭髮，而他把那撮頭髮拿到陽光下時，它依舊會如那天他所看到一般閃閃發亮。  
  
他會把那半個頭盔當成寶貝，在他退伍後，抱著它跟他所有認識的人說著James的傳奇故事，因為他擁有了這樣一個英雄的頭盔，他感到很自豪。  
  
Sanborn繼續說著他們會因此被要求改善技術流程，然後得寫報告之類的話，他說得如此認真，以致於Owen都覺得這馬上就要成真了。  
  
「你是認真的嗎?」  
  
「我寫不來的」  
  
「不，我是問你，真想殺了他嗎?」  
  
Sanborn什麼也沒說，只是又再次遠遠的看了遠方，而拿到手套的James，正像個孩子一樣高興的朝他們揮手，身體誇張的擺動著。  
  
等到James坐上悍馬車，開始又往他們駛來時，Owen才想到這其實有點詭異地有趣。  
  
他們兩個站在這想像著他們隊長的死亡，儘管他們心裡都各自知道這些他們所想的根本就不會發生。  
  
Owen發現James甚至都沒有戴上頭盔。  
  
而Sanborn，是Owen唯一知道會在他們被圍困，被襲擊瀕臨死亡之際時，那個會挺身而出拯救他們屁股的人。  
  
儘管這個人是個自私的混蛋，Sanborn也不會棄自己的同伴於不顧，就像他不會真的把他的隊長炸上天去是一樣的。  
  
但Owen想這也實在不會妨礙Sanborn利用想像來滿足一下自己。


	5. Chapter 5

  


這樣的任務在Owen的認知中，算是屬於輕鬆的那種，他們只需要將炸藥搬到沙漠中引爆即可，既沒有狙擊手，也沒有人為遙控炸彈。  
  
而越野車的出現則是這種任務中非常少見的情況。  
  
「12點方向有一輛SUV越野車」  
  
「我看到4個全副武裝的傢伙，伊斯蘭的裝扮」  
  
在這種時刻碰到穿著這種裝束的人實在是不太妙。Owen聽到James下達了慢慢靠近的命令。停車後，James便下了車，與Sanborn拿著槍緩慢的靠近了領頭的那位伊斯佬，而自己則是聽從命令地好好守著機槍。  
  
他可以聽見Sanborn大聲的朝著那人大喊著放下他們的槍，Owen總是覺得在這種時刻，Sanborn比James更像他們的隊長。  
  
那人朝身後武裝的三人示意著放下槍，而他自己也慢慢的解開了槍，跪了下來。  
  
Owen聽到James冷靜的聲音傳來，命令著Sanborn小心的前進。  
  
他就像隻匍匐著等待捕獲獵物的野獸。  
  
Sanborn來到了跪著的人的旁邊。  
  
「Eldridge，掩護」  
  
「知道了」  
  
當Sanborn終於拿到了那人身上剩餘的武器後，Owen鬆了一口氣，因為這代表著他們並沒有惡意。而當那個男人把頭巾拆下來時，Owen發現那是一張屬於美國人的臉孔。  
  
他們是同一陣線的。  
  
Owen看著James與Sanborn與那人聊了一下後，開始往他們車的方向走去，並示意著叫他跟上。  
  
這個領頭的人是傭兵團的隊長，而他剛捉了一些人，而那些人在Owen眼裡是只會在那些撲克牌上會出現的人物。  
  
「就是他們?」  
  
「沒錯，就是他們」  
  
Owen看著跪在那邊要人喂水的兩個男人，他想也許下次那些撲克牌可以別把人做得那麼恐佈。  
  
那邊的"板手男”依舊搞不定他們車的輪胎，看樣子似乎是板手太小了。  
  
「在悍馬車後面好像還有個板手」  
  
他看著他走去悍馬車，然後回過頭回答了James的問題，而他一點都不驚訝James對於他們什麼時候可以離開這操蛋的鬼地方一點都不清楚。  
  
然後一切來的如此之快。  
  
當Owen聽到一聲子彈射中物體的聲音時，剛剛還離他不到10步遠距離的男人，現在已經面朝下撲在了黃沙上。他聽到有人在大喊著  
  
「左邊受敵」  
  
然後周圍開始混亂不堪，他發現自己的四周開始不斷的爆炸，而東南西北完全失去了他應該在的位置。  
  
Owen朝著大家射擊的方向，瘋狂開槍，但就同那天那些士兵一樣，他完全不知道自己再射什麼。  
  
就是今天了，就是今天了，他今天就會死在這裡。  
  
「找掩護」  
  
就在不知道自己該往哪跑時，他聽到了James的聲音，James的聲音穿過了此起彼落的槍聲，告訴他找掩護，而接下來Owen只知道自己跟在了James的背後，一路跑到了掩體後。  
  
大家仍然再不停的開槍，而這舉動所造成的恐慌開始蔓延在他們之中。  
  
「我們到底再射什麼?」  
  
「我怎麼知道」他的問話只得到了Sanborn一個人的回答。  
  
他們的掩體持續的受到攻擊，而Owen只能把自己縮在掩體後，聽著自己越來越急促的呼吸聲。  
  
他們悍馬車上的機槍正不斷的消耗在不存在的敵人身上，他可以聽見好像有人再喊著不要浪費子彈，但就在機槍停止之後的幾秒鐘後，James冷靜的聲音又再度傳來  
  
「機槍被擊中了」  
  
Owen發現自己拿槍的手在微微顫抖著。  
  
那原本是他的位置。  
  
他聽見掩體上方有人開槍的聲音，但他根本不敢把視線從他現在不知道在瞄準哪裡的地方轉開。  
  
然後又是一聲子彈擊中的聲音，還伴隨著物體沉重的落地聲。  
  
Owen轉頭一看，發現是那個捉到了兩個恐怖份子的傭兵隊長倒在了地上，而他已經死了。  
  
操，他們正在被一個一個給幹掉。  
  
然後Owen注意到Sanborn開始朝掩體上方跑去。  
  
「不不不、Sanborn別上去」他大喊著要Sanborn別上去掩體上方狙擊，他會向那個男人一樣，他會被擊中，該死，那個位子根本就是去送死的。  
  
然後Owen看到Sanborn與James壓低了身體，爬到了掩體的上面。而他什麼也無法做，無法移動也無法阻止他們。  
  
Owen可以感覺到死了隊長的擁兵團員們，也開始跟他一樣慌亂不堪，他無法想像如果Sanborn與James死了，他會變的怎麼樣。然後他聽到James再喊著什麼  
  
「Eldridge，我們需要子彈」  
  
Owen發現自己現在根本控制不了自己的身體，他胡亂的在地上與背包摸著，想找到那他媽的子彈，但什麼也沒找著。  
  
「在那死人身上找找」他聽見James的聲音再次傳來。  
  
Owen從來沒有如此靠近過一個剛死之人的屍體，即使是Thompson的，他能聞到那些鐵鏽味，而那令他害怕極了。James還在上面喊著，他吃力的把那屍體翻了過來，兩手仍是胡亂的摸著。  
  
當James終於不耐煩的爬過來看他時，他終於摸到了沾滿著血跡的子彈夾，而那滑膩的觸感，差點讓他再拿起時，又讓彈夾滑出了手。  
  
接過彈夾的James，很快的又回到了與Sanborn並列的位置上。  
  
而Owen發現自己又陷入了恐懼與驚慌的夾擊中。他大口得喘氣好像這是他最後唯一能做的事般。  
  
他開始失去了他對周遭的感覺，因為他只能感覺到寒冷。  
  
「Eldridge」  
  
「血把子彈卡住了，把血弄乾淨」  
  
有人在說話，但那聲音實在太遠了，Owen無法聽清楚他在說什麼，他只能死死盯著頭頂上那讓人眼睛都睜不開的天空。  
  
「技術兵」  
  
又一聲，Owen這次聽清楚了，是在叫他的聲音，James在叫他。他靠著土塊撐起了自己沉重的身體，轉過身去接過了James手上的彈夾。  
  
Owen聽到James再催促自己快點清理，但他腦中現在根本無法思考任何事，他只能不斷的用手擦著彈夾，而那些血跡則頑固的黏在上面。  
  
「怎麼弄」他聽見自己蠢不啦嘰的問James該怎麼把血跡弄下來。  
  
「吐口水，然後擦」  
  
Owen嘗試著朝著彈夾吐了幾口，但他的嘴唇發乾，根本就沒有什麼口水。  
  
「好像沒用，擦不掉」他在心裡叫著自己不要慌，但一點用處都沒有，他根本快連彈夾都拿不住了，而視野也開始縮小變模糊。  
  
擦不掉，擦不掉，Owen盯著已經占滿他視野全部的彈夾，慌亂不已。  
  
然後突然有一隻手出現在他小小的視野中，把彈夾搶了過去。將子彈從彈夾中掏了出來。  
  
「用你的水管夾擦，用你的水管夾擦」他聽到對面的人在說話，而他的一隻手扶住了他，一手將他的水管夾拿了下來  
  
「你沒事吧?」然後Owen聽到了他再問他話，那是James。  
  
Owen想說操他媽的一點都不好，但他說不出一句話。  
  
James叫他深呼吸，放輕鬆，然後James溫暖的手抓住了他的雙手，帶動著他的手擦著子彈。  
  
「明白了?」James的低沉的嗓音與握住他的手，成功得起到了安撫的效果。Owen發現自己沒有剛剛那麼樣的喘不過氣了，而視野也慢慢的回復了點清晰。  
  
「明白」  
  
他聽到James叫他小子，然後鼓勵他，稱讚他。Owen知道他已經不是個12歲的孩子了，但聽到James的話，仍然讓現在的他很受用。他能感覺到自己在放鬆下來，甚至開始微笑，只因為對面的男人稱讚自己。  
  
他為了他隊長的一句你做得很好，拼了命的開始擦起子彈，然後看到他對著自己微笑後，就像個得到最高表揚的孩子一樣沾沾自喜。  
  
這讓他不像個該死的廢物。  
  
「我會保證你沒事的，伙計」Owen認為現在James講的所有話他都會毫無理由的相信。而James叫他守好自己的位子，那他就會守好自己的位置，然後他們會活下來。  
  
Owen又聽見了掩體上方傳來了幾聲槍聲，然後一切都開始安靜了下來。  
  
時間一分一秒過去，Owen不知道到底過了多久，他喪失了對時間的概念。這段時間如此寂靜，除了James讓自己拿果汁外，什麼事都沒發生。  
  
Owen靠在土塊上，看著對面鐵路旁的一堆羊群，覺得這見鬼的不對勁。  
然後他住意到了，鐵路那有一點騷動。  
  
Owen透過了槍上的望遠鏡，看到了有個人影趴在了鐵路上。  
  
「黑，Will」Owen不知道為什麼自己會這麼叫James，他之前從沒這樣叫過，他們在之前仍不夠熟悉。但顯然James完全不在意。  
  
「怎樣」  
  
Owen告訴他6點鐘的方向，有不對勁的事再發生，他希望James能給自己一個答案。  
  
「搞定他」James帶著理所當然的回答傳來  
  
「我該開槍嗎?」他拿不定主意，他已經習慣了聽從Sanborn的指令。  
  
「自己決定，伙計」  
James的聲音再度傳來，他的語氣隨意，就像他把他的後背交給了Owen，而他相信他可以照看好他們的後背。  
  
這是第一次Owen感覺到自己不再躲在兩個男人的後面，而是真正的跟他倆站到了一塊兒。  
  
Owen看著望遠鏡裡拿著槍的男人，想著那天他沒扣下的扳機，它依舊沉重得要命。但當Owen咬牙扣下了第一槍後，第二發第三發接續不斷下去的子彈從自己的手中射出是如此的容易。  
  
望遠鏡中的男人已經倒在那一動也不動了。Owen看了看自己手中的機槍，覺得他們變輕了。  
  
  
而他保護好了他們的後背。  
  
  
他”終於”存活了下來。

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

  


重金屬的搖滾聲充斥在James混亂的房內。  
  
Owen可以聞到圍繞在自己周遭的啤酒味與汗水味。他看著眼前扭打在一團的Sanborn與James，感到自己的身體有什麼在蠢蠢欲動。  
  
Owen知道那是早些時刻，為了應付那些狙擊手所爆發出來的腎上腺素。  
  
而這些東西現在正混合著活下來的勝利感與優越感，咆嘯著要撕開自己的身體，發洩出來。  
  
Owen加入了眼前難分難捨的兩人，抱住了James結實的腰部，試圖對這場沒有輸贏著戰局，多增加一點變數，但顯然一點用處都沒有，他發現自己馬上就被Sanborn一個掙脫給甩了出去。  
  
他看著對面又重新站到兩旁的男人，Sanborn正發出一聲挑判的低吼聲，然後James在自己的面前用拳頭給了Sanborn的腹部狠狠一拳。  
  
Sanborn呻吟著跪倒了下去，James在之後則狠狠地踢了他的屁股。而Owen發現自己興奮的不能自己。  
  
「Owen，再喝一圈，這是命令」  
  
剛看著Sanborn的離去，他便聽到了自己隊長下達的命令，這讓他的情緒高漲了起來。  
  
「是的，長官」  
  
「你不太懂相處之道吧，長官。但你是個出色的勇士，杯子拿來」  
Owen發現酒精真會讓人做些平常不敢做的事情，他也沒想自己會就這樣與他的隊長分享了他對他的想法。他給了James滿滿的一杯的酒。  
  
「你今天的實戰表現非常出色，技術兵」接過酒的James對著他邊說邊高舉了手上的杯子，然後與他的碰了一下。  
  
「乾杯」  
  
Owen覺得今天在那片沙漠中的那雙手與那低沉的嗓音又包裹住了自己。他能感覺到心臟敲擊了自己的胸腔一下。  
  
然後Owen就在也無法控制自己不感到自豪與洋洋得意。  
  
他一口乾掉了酒，然後接受了James拍在自己肩膀的一掌。  
  
James在對面的椅子上坐下，而他跟著做在James的床上。  
  
一陣短暫的沉默。Owen抬頭呆呆的看著昏暗的屋頂，然後發現自己就這麼吐出了一直說不出口的話。  
  
「我很害怕」  
  
這是今晚的第二次，他毫無掩飾的就說出了心中的想法。  
  
Owen當然知道這跟他媽的酒精一點關係都沒有，這只是因為有什麼東西變了。  
他跟James中有什麼東西變了，或許是因為James在今天”救”了他，或許是對他來講James已經變成了個完全不一樣的一個人，儘管他還完全不了解他的隊長。  
  
Owen當然知道不只是他們之間變了，他也能明顯的感覺到Sanborn對James的那種緊繃態度變好了，他不知道他們倆在那掩體的上方發生了什麼事，但那足夠讓Sanborn對於James改觀。  
  
「是嗎」Owen並沒有想要James說什麼。他只是覺得他的隊長並不會對此有任何的評價，而這樣很好。  
  
不是需要安慰或是激勵，他只是要說。而James了解。  
  
James告訴他每個人心中都有恐懼。他說這句話時並不像是想安慰他，更像是他正在說一個事實。  
  
Owen低著頭想著他的隊長真的也如他所說的嗎?他也有他的恐懼?因為在他眼裡，他是那麼得無所畏懼，不像他。  
  
James在對面點起了一根菸，然後他低沉的嗓音慵懶的撐讚他。  
  
Owen正還想說些什麼時，Sanborn調笑的語氣傳近了他的耳裡。他看見他撿起了一箱東西。  
  
「Will有個小寶箱」Owen注意到了Sanborn稱謂的改變，而這對於他們兩似乎都很自然。  
  
「我都不知道你有這麼多存貨，Will」  
Owen發現James似乎有點尷尬的撓撓他的額頭，而他看起來像是個被抓包的孩子。  
  
Sanborn把那箱東西搬到了他的旁邊，然後他倆便開始探索著裡頭到點都有些什麼鬼東西。  
  
Owen好奇的撿起了一個，放到了燈光下看，發現那是一個小電子零件，然後他發現滿滿一箱東西都是那些奇形怪狀的東西。  
  
「這是誰?」Sanborn拿起了放在裡頭的唯一一張照片。然後遞給了他看一看。那是一個小男孩。  
  
「是我兒子」這個答案讓Owen出乎意料，他以為像他這樣的男人，應該會孑然一身才對。而顯然Sanborn抱持著跟他一樣的想法。  
  
「他是個難惹的小傢伙，不像我」  
  
「你不會想告訴我，你結婚了吧?」也不能怪Sanborn這麼得吃驚，因為Owen也在想究竟是怎樣的女人，可以征服這個連死神都征服不了的男人。  
  
James輕描淡寫的說著他搞大了女朋友的肚子，然後結了婚又離了婚。雖然很抱歉但Owen覺得這才像是James會做的事。他看起來不會為任何人停留。  
  
Owen又撿起了另一個小零件觀看，他似乎知道這些都是什麼東西了。  
  
「抱著你這種傢伙不肯放，不如叫她呆瓜」Sanborn幽默的回了James一句，然後與自己對視笑了一下。  
  
James的爆發史料未及，Owen不知道是什麼觸怒了他的逆鱗，而他從沒看過James這麼生氣。  
  
「嘿，她一點都不呆，好嗎?」  
  
「她很忠誠」  
  
這很奇怪，Owen一直認為James是個不在乎任何事的人，但他現在卻為了有人嘲笑他離了婚的老婆而怒氣沖沖，只因為他覺得她是個忠誠的女人。也許，他並不是不在乎任何事。  
  
他們的隊長怒氣來的快去得也快，而他再為了她辯解完後，上半身馬上又慵懶的躺倒在了堆滿東西的桌子上。Owen聽見他叫著自己與Sanborn講些自己的事。  
  
Owen從沒聽過Sanborn講過自己的事。他不知道Sanborn有沒有對Thompson說過，但是有鑑於Sanborn在他倆中一直是比較年長成熟的那個，他想他應該沒有對小弟弟談論心事的習慣。  
  
所以他自然不知道他對於孩子的煩惱。  
  
而同時Owen也對他會對他們講這件事感到訝異。  
他現在想會不會是他的隊長天生就有讓人吐心裡話的能力。  
  
James讓Sanborn給他的女人精子的話，成功的又讓Owen的嘴角上揚了起來，但他也不得不說他了解Sanborn還沒準備好的心情。  
  
Sanborn終於發現了盒子裡東西是什麼了。Owen聽到他問著James，口氣裡可不是真的想知道這是些什麼。James開始解釋了起來，但還不到一半就被Sanborn打斷了，Sanborn不了解他到底把這些見鬼的東西放床下幹嘛。  
  
Owen看見James靠近他們，開始在箱裡翻動了起來，然後撿起了一個零件，開始說起了他的由來。  
  
他可以看見James著迷於手中的小零件。  
  
「這盒子裡的東西都曾差點要了我的命」就在James說這話時，Owen發現了盒裡有個閃閃發亮的東西。他拿了起來，發現是一條項鍊，而上面扣著戒指。  
  
「這東西從哪兒來的，Will?」  
  
「這是我的結婚戒指」  
  
「我就說了，這東西差點殺了我」他笑了起來，為了他隊長永遠都天殺好的幽默感。  
他聽見James說他覺得這些東西很有趣，好像掌握了可以把許多人殺死的東西在手上。事實上，Owen覺得自己似乎有點理解他的想法，今天他們才剛品嘗了把死神征服的優越感，而活下來的感覺是這麼好，握著這些東西能讓他們保有那時感覺。  
  
而Sanborn無法理解這種感覺，他罵罵咧咧的搶過了James手上的零件，丟回了箱子裡，氣氛又再度緊繃了起來。  
  
「我覺得很有趣」他馬上表達了自己的想法，以此想緩和一下氣氛。  
  
不知道是不是自己的功勞，又或者只是Sanborn不想再繼續這個蠢話題。Sanborn對著James提出了他覺得James欠他一拳的想法，然後他們試圖宣洩的精力又開始蠢蠢欲動了起來。  
  
Owen開始充當起了裁判，裝模作樣的說著規矩，然後他叫Sanborn不准打臉，而叫James脫了上衣。他拿了隻筆靠近James，打算在他身上畫個靶。  
  
當James脫了上衣後，Owen看到了他精瘦的身軀，以及上面隱隱浮現的肌肉線條，但更讓他注意的是佔據了James半面胸腹部的那些凹凹凸凸的疤痕。  
  
彈片的傷痕  
  
「這怎麼搞的?」  
  
「小時候被我媽摔過」  
  
這他媽的才不可能是摔下來的痕跡。Owen剛說完這看起來像彈片的痕跡，馬上就聽到Sanborn讓自己讓開，而他則被James一掌推開。  
  
他看著Sanborn重重朝James得肚子揮了一拳。Owen看著都覺得這一定天殺的超痛。  
  
他們三個瘋狂地笑了起來，尤其是那個剛被揍了一拳的James。  
  
「你就這點本事?」James挑釁的問著，而Owen知道另一輪扭打很快就會再度開此。  
  
Sanborn與James就像兩頭互不相讓的野獸，互相撕咬著。  
  
Owen想他好像永遠都進入不了那個世界，儘管他現在已經跟他們站在了一塊了。  
  
他拿著他的酒，看著James又賞了Sanborn一拳，而這次Sanborn直接躺下了。  
  
「喔，天殺的爽」  
  
Owen看見Sanborn躺在地上起不了，有點好笑又有點擔心的問了聲。  
  
而接下來的一切，是Owen從沒想過會看見的。  
他看見James拉起了Sanborn，然後又在下一秒撲倒了他。接著James騎在了Sanborn身上，死死把他定在了身下。  
  
「看你還有什麼本事?」James興奮的聲音迴盪在房間中  
  
「滾開」  
  
然後Sanborn奮力的掙扎了起來，而James只是更加興奮著騎在Sanborn身上，好像真的騎在馬上那般上下起伏著，而他的嘴裡還不斷說著些暗示的話。  
  
  
Owen看著狂野的騎在Sanborn身上的James，發現自己竟然沒法把眼睛轉開，他看見那些伸展的肌肉與漫佈在其上的彈片疤痕，他可以感覺到四周的火熱氣氛一下子就升高了。  
  
而事實上，它的確升高了，Sanborn與James兩人互相叫囂的聲音越來越大聲，而Owen終於注意到Sanborn聲音裡那不同尋常的焦躁感。  
  
「好了，伙計們」他試圖阻止著失控的場面越演越烈。然後伴隨著一聲Sanborn的暴怒，他看見了Sanborn拿著他的軍刀抵在了James的脖子上。  
  
喔，該死。  
  
「好了好了」Owen趕忙出聲。然後接下來一幕，他永遠也不會承認，那可能是操他的再也難得一見的場景。  
  
那麼的危險卻又性感火辣的不得了。  
  
  
他看見James雙手握住Sanborn拿著軍刀的手，往自己脖頸的地方又送了送。  
然後帶著他們倆的手往Sanborn低下了身。James的狗牌在他們之間亮閃閃的晃動著，像是撩撥著他們之間的情緒。  
  
而當James開始用一隻手按住刀鋒，往自己的脖子上壓時，Owen卻覺得這動作像是他正在撫摸自己的脖子。  
  
他可以聽見James低低的笑聲傳入自己的耳中，而這讓他戰慄了起來。  
  
「我跟你開玩笑呢，小畜生」  
  
Owen只覺得這操他的一點都不好笑。而他現在不知道該拿他緊繃的內褲怎麼辦。  
  
他抿起了嘴唇，在James叫自己拿酒給Sanborn時，趕緊轉過身去拿了酒。  
  
Owen只能慶信Sanborn之後馬上就喝掛了，這讓他們得架著他回到他的房間。而在去的中途，他就可以撤了。  
  
他對著爛醉的Sanborn與架著他搖搖晃晃的James說了回見，便轉身走回了自己的房間。  
  
  
Owen碰地一聲躺到在了自己的床上，看著黑暗的天花板幾秒後，他伸手探近了自己的褲子內，腦中那些伸展的肌肉、彈片疤痕、黑色軍刀、與亮晃晃的狗牌飛速的掠過。  
  
然後他狠狠地打了一發。  


  


  



	7. Chapter 7

William James 是個矛盾的人  
  
Owen這麼形容他的隊長，他想這有可能只是因為他找不到其他詞可以用來敘述James。  
  
James是個任意妄為自私的渾蛋，但也是個永遠不會撇下你的好隊長。  
  
同樣地，他是個站在戰場上會被人敬畏歌頌的英雄，但在那昏暗的燈光下他依舊性感的一蹋糊塗。  
  
他想他可能永遠也找不到那個代表他的詞，因為他不知道現在他所知道的James是不是只是他的一小部分。  
  
  
  
  
這個小隊的氣氛與默契正在逐漸的變好。而經過那場沙漠的伏擊，Owen知道自己正在慢慢走出死亡的陰影。說來可笑的是，他覺得自己的確成長了。  
正在行駛的悍馬車突然的停了下來。灰濛濛的沙塵中，Owen看見有個人影從他們的車前走過，示意著讓他們停車，那是Cambridge。  
  
他看見James打開了車門跟醫生問好，而醫生斯文的聲音則傳入了他們的車內。  
Owen聽見醫生故作瀟灑的用著彆腳的藉口，要他們捎上他一同出任務。  
  
這讓他感到不可置信，但同時他也了解到自己對此到底有多高興。  
有個人肯付出行動的想了解自己，這種事情可不是哪裡都找得到的，尤其在這操蛋的沙漠裡。  
  
他想如果他們今天不在這裡，不在這個死亡如影隨形的戰場上。  
  
這位善良的醫生會成為他的摯友。  
  
James回頭看了他一眼。顯然他的隊長也知道醫生特地來此的原因。他聳了聳肩，而James什麼也沒說地開口讓醫生坐上了車。  
  
然後Owen對著坐上車的醫生表達了，也許是從他認識他以來最為真誠的問候。  
  
  
一路上，James幽默的讓醫生不要隨意拿槍朝外射擊，儘管這其實挺汙辱人的，但顯然醫生也了解自己的長才在這毫無用處，他只是好脾氣的回應了那些玩笑。  
  
而Owen覺得現在是他踏上這個戰場後，第一次感到輕鬆的時刻，他帶著微微笑意想  
  
也許，他可跟在這車裡的三個人，一起熬過這剩下該死的16天。  
  
  
今天是個常規的任務，是要處理一些爆炸的軍械，比起那些自製土炸彈來說，這任務危險度並不高，Owen站在悍馬車旁向醫生解釋著他們的任務。  
  
James從另一邊走了過來，告訴了他跟Sanborn要他們裝備起來進到那個放滿軍械的地方。  
  
總體來說，Owen仍然覺得自己的心情保持得不錯，儘管他得知了這麼個見鬼的消息。在進入屋內前，他終究還是忍不住對不該出現在這的醫生表達了他的感激  
  
「很高興你能來」  
  
  
在廢棄的像是工廠的房子裡，Owen謹慎的跟在James與Sanborn的後面，小心注意的附近任何可能出現的身影。他們一邊搜尋著，一邊朝內部走去。  
  
廚房里瓦斯爐上的水仍在沸騰著，而他們來到了一間堆滿爆炸物的房間，或者說倉庫更適合。  
  
Owen注意到堆滿東西的桌上，菸還在冒著煙，而這意味著人才剛走遠。  
  
  
他很高興他不用再次拿著槍與某些人互射。  
  
他聽見Sanborn叫他們小心陷阱，而James則是在離他們有段距離的地方，正要掀開角落裡那透明的塑膠布。  
  
「我發現了些東西」James的聲音從塑膠布圍成的空間中傳了出來。  
  
Sanborn在自己之前走了進去，而他再掀開布之前，從來沒想過會看到什麼。  
  
Owen掀開了布，在有東西進入他的視野前，那腐爛的味道便先衝進了他的鼻腔內。那是屍體的味道。  
  
然後他看到一個孩子躺在了那裡，血肉模糊的。  
  
操他媽的混帳王八蛋  
  
Owen感到噁心，他的胃酸在翻滾叫囂著想衝出他的身體，他摀住了嘴，努力的把這種感覺壓制在胃底。  
  
「我認識這個孩子」James低沉地說著，不含情緒。  
  
「他叫貝克漢姆，是賣DVD的」  
Owen站到一旁被對著那個孩子的屍體，不想去看那恐怖的畫面，他聽到Sanborn問著自己有沒有看過人肉炸彈。他該死的沒有，他也想不明白為什麼有人幹得出這種事。  
  
「太噁心了，我們走」Sanborn終於開口了要他們離開這裡。而James讓他帶上所有能拿走的東西撤離。  
  
Owen低著頭摀著嘴，讓自己用最快的速度離開了那個地獄般的地方。  
  
  
  
撤離到屋外，Owen呼吸著比起屋內相對灼熱的空氣，他的好心情一掃而空。  
他努力地消除著腦中那些景像，從車上搬下了所有需要用的東西，朝屋內再次走了回去，James說  
  
他們要炸了這個鬼地方。  
  
Owen回去的時候看見了James撐在了某個破爛的地方，他看起來快要被壓垮了。  
  
他不知道這是不是因為那個孩子。  
他不知道他們是怎麼認識的，應該說連知道James會認識個賣DVD的小孩的這件事都讓他感到訝異。  
  
「沒事吧」Owen沒想到他有天可以這樣問他的隊長。  
  
眼前的James聽見了他的聲音後，馬上就抬起了頭，也恢復了他本來的樣子。  
  
James接過他手上的東西，又走了進去。而他只是看了看他的背影，離開了那裡。  
  
當取消任務的消息從耳機中傳出時，Owen正與Sanborn靠在悍馬車旁，等待著James搞定炸藥。  
  
「他在幹嘛」Sanborn顯得很疑惑，而Owen對此一無所知  
  
「我不知道」  
  
他搖了搖頭，覺得他們總在進行著這樣的對話。  
  
「我不知道」  
  
他們等待著。而那邊的醫生仍在跟當地的居民溝通，試圖勸離他們。  
  
「我要出來了」這句話結束了他們毫無目的的等待。  
  
Owen坐進了車內，看著James抱著覆蓋著白布的屍體走了出來。   
  
「那個是營地旁的小孩嗎?」他看著James神情凝重，小心翼翼的把屍體交給了當地警方。他的隊長就站在那，專注的看著他們將屍體安排好，那感覺像是他正在送那個孩子最後一程。  
  
「不，我不這麼想」Sanborn不置可否的回答。但Owen卻不確定是不是如此，因為James看起來非常的確定他就是那個小孩。James仍站在那，手焦躁的抓握的。  
  
「你肯定嗎?」  
  
「當然肯定」  
  
「我不知道，他們看上去都一樣」這也是事實，因為Owen也從來沒成功的分辨過他們。  
  
「Will似乎很肯定，真是奇怪」  
  
「非常奇怪」Sanborn轉頭看了他一眼，意有所指的說道。他覺得Sanborn似乎與自己相同，對著Jams感到困惑不明。他倆又一同看了James一會。  
  
「Will這人很怪」然後Owen開始說起了他對James的想法。  
  
「把炸彈零件收在床的下面」  
  
「我敢打賭，今天的炸彈零件，他可不會收在床的下面」Sanborn諷刺地回答。  
  
看著James結束了他的儀式，走向他們的車子。Owen突然想通了一件事。  
  
Owen曾經認為James不在乎任何人任何事，然後漸漸地他發覺他不那麼確定了，而今天，他終於了解到，對於這個男人，他能確信地只有─  
William James不在乎他自己  
  
而從來都只是他媽的不在乎自己而已。  
  
Owen覺得James現在又變成了個他完全不認識的人了。  
  
  
回到車邊的James叫著仍在向居民揮手的醫生，告訴他他們該該走了。  
醫生邊往回走邊揮著手，當Owen心裡還再覺得很有趣時，下一秒，突然砰的一聲，然後他發現了車子的擋風玻璃上全是泥土與石塊。  
  
醫生呢?  
  
他聽見自己喊到土製炸彈，然後他開門衝出了車外。  
  
醫生呢?剛剛還站在這裡的，去哪了，他去哪了?他在哪個俺體後面?在哪裡?  
  
「Cambridge」Owen大聲喊著醫生的名字，希望他給自己一點回應。  
他在灰濛濛的路上找著醫生的蹤跡，然後有個東西滾到了他的腳下，是醫生的頭盔。他把它撿了起來，耳中嗡嗡作響著，四周也不斷著在搖晃，而他只知道要找到頭盔的主人。  
  
「Cambridge，媽的」  
  
「Cambridge在哪裡?」  
  
「Cambridge快點 ，我們要走了」他告訴著醫生他們要走了，他們要丟下他了，但醫生仍是沒有從哪個掩體走出來。  
  
「我們得找到Cambridge，醫生」Owen開始感覺到現實扼住了他的脖子，而他絕望的開始發現醫生可能不會再從哪裡出現了。  
  
「醫生」他不能放棄，他不能放棄Cambridge，因為醫生也從沒放棄過。  
  
「Eldridge」  
  
Owen開始奔跑了起來，想要擴大找尋的範圍  
  
「Eldridge，過來」有人拉住了他，想阻止他繼續下去，但他不能被阻止。  
  
「我剛才才看見他，從那邊走過來」他情緒激動地想掙脫開那人，但那個人只是像個錨般定在了原處，然後把他扳了過來告訴他他知道，但是醫生死了。  
  
醫生死了。  
  
事實一下子重擊了他，而他感到疼痛無比。  
  
當Owen低聲嗚咽起來時，他發現自己的隊長正用一隻手環繞過了他的脖頸。  
  
而他僅能靠著這隻手，這隻穩固地撐起了他的手，努力的不讓自己碎裂開來。

 


	8. Chapter 8

Owen抱著醫生的頭盔坐在自己黑暗的屋內。因營地的照明而從窗外射進的亮光，打在了他的腳旁。

他動了動身體，遠離了房內現在唯一的光線。

Owen知道自己又回到了的那片充滿害怕與自責的濃霧中。  
他感到如此地挫折與痛苦，但現在已經沒有另一個醫生會提供他的辦公室了。

他”殺”了醫生

那個善良的只需要坐在桌前的醫生。

這些都是罪有應得。

Owen再度收緊了抱住頭盔的手。  
而他不能再讓自己像個他媽的膽小鬼般逃離這些痛苦了。

低下了頭，Owen把自己埋進了自己彎曲的雙腿間，頭盔堅硬的觸感理應讓他感到難受，但是他卻什麼也感受不到。

他會好起來的，他會好起來的。

Owen有些哽咽地對著自己說著，然後低聲哭了出來。

 

當大力的敲門聲響起時，Owen恍惚的朝門口看了過去。  
他不知道自己剛剛究竟是睡著了還是沒睡，這幾天的一切對於他來說，感覺是那麼模糊。他沒再躺過自己的床，大部分地時間只是抱著醫生的頭盔坐在哪裡。

Owen靠著牆，撐起了自己僵硬的身體，而醫生的頭盔硄的一聲掉到了地上，他再次盯著地板上的頭盔，一動也不動的。

 

「Eldridge」

當Sanborn的聲音在耳邊響起時，Owen完全沒注意到Sanborn已經走進了他的房間內。

「Sanborn」他茫然的看著站在他身邊的Sanborn。

「有任務」Sanborn拍了拍他的肩說道，而他看起來是那麼的遺憾。  
Owen麻木地點了點頭，然後開始裝備了起來。

 

Owen坐在他們的悍馬車上，想起了幾天以前自己還曾認為他可以熬過剩下的日子。因為他有他的”隊友”們，而現在自責感給了他一記重拳。

他操蛋的真可笑。

Sanborn在前座對著對講機講著什麼，但Owen現在一點也不想知道。  
他現在仍守著自己的疼痛，分身乏術。

時間過去了多少，Owen完全沒注意到。只是前坐的門突然被人拉開，而James坐了進來。

他模模糊糊地想著原來剛剛他的隊長一直都不在。  
Owen不是很專注地聽著Sanborn跟James交談了幾句，而他也在Sanborn沒有得到關於傷口的解釋後，給了他一個敷衍眼神當做回應。

 

他的隊長戴好了自己的頭盔，回過頭看了他一下，然後拍了拍他的大腿，問他  
準備好了沒。

Owen不知道是什麼讓James迅速察覺到了他的失落，也許是他真的太過絕望了，又或許只是他的隊長總能發現他不過是強打起了精神。  
Owen如夢初醒般地點了點頭，試圖振作起來，他聽著James的命令，在Sanborn開動車時，再度站到了自己的崗位上。

 

四處都有人在尖叫哭喊，Owen在石塊堆積的廢墟中，看到了不只一條殘肢。  
對他而言，這無疑是場惡夢。

他跟在James與Sanborn的身後搜索著，他們的身邊不斷地有人抬著屍體或是傷員經過，而遠方還有大火在熊熊著燃燒著。

Owen一點都不懂自己究竟為何要站在這。

站在這個應該是”家園”卻變成戰場的地方。

看著滿眼的害怕、恐懼與死亡，他覺得自己將就這樣被吞沒下去。

James已經不見了蹤影，而Sanborn則在自己前方不遠處進行著無意義的調查。他慢慢的的跟著Sanborn走到了爆炸的外圍，看到了在那抓著樹葉的James。

「爆炸一直漫延到這邊」

這個爆炸的規模如此地龐大，而Owen不得不認為那個人肉炸彈應該已經被炸得一點都不剩了，沒有骨頭也沒有屍塊，什麼都沒有。

「自殺式炸彈」

「根本別想找到半點屍骨」

「如果不是肉體引爆，而是遙控引爆呢?」Owen應該知道他們的隊長永遠也不會跟他們有相同的答案。  
他盯著James轉過來的臉，James的眼睛在黑暗中亮得不可思議。而他正專注地盯著自己看，Owen發現自己根本就沒辦法對他說這一切他媽的都是狗屁。

James將頭轉了回去後，開始說起了他的想法，他認為有人正藏在暗處，隔岸觀火，嘲笑著他們收拾殘局。

 

這他媽的都是狗屁。

「想過去嗎?」Owen不明白自己為什麼要問這個問題，這無疑只會讓James再一次地表達自己的目的，而自己從來就無法阻止他去做那些事情。

「正想如此」

「這一去定會惹出些麻煩」他回應James，確信著自己的話一定會成真。而比起自己消極的回答，Sanborn顯然已經無法忍受James再一次的任意妄為。

「不，伙計，你在胡搞」

Sanborn試圖跟James講道理，講他們該做的職責，而James這回只是冷冷的將他的官銜砸向了Sanborn。

 

他的隊長發生了一些事。Owen想

除了那些醉酒後的瘋話，Owen知道James從來沒有拿他的官階來命令過他們做什麼事，事實上，Owen覺得他一點都不在乎那些狗屎，所以當他聽到James如此對著Sanborn說話時，他只覺得他的隊長出了些事情，但現在的他根本無暇去了解。

他有他自己的傷痛。

James越講越憤怒，他能感覺到James就像隻被困住的野獸，爆怒地想咬住那些陷他於如此境地的人。  
這就是James的方式，他面對這一切見鬼事物的方式。

「關掉你的破手電筒，我們要過去了」

Owen嘆了口氣，無奈地關了自己的手電筒，他看了眼Sanborn憤恨的臉，首先邁步跟上了James。

 

Owen跟著James與Sanborn在黑暗中前行，來到了停滿了油罐車的小巷，而他們似乎發現了那些油罐的來源。James在他前面說著，呼吸急促地說著他們靠近了目標。

「這些小巷應該是縱橫交錯的」

「我們必須分頭行動，把他們趕出來」喔該死的，這根本就是去死。Owen想。

「Sanborn走第一條，Eldridge走第二條，我走第三條，在路口集合」Owen看到James下完命令後就衝了出去，而Sanborn根本還來不及問完他的話。

Owen聽到Sanborn惱怒地罵了一句後，兩人便相繼地跑向了他們的路線。

 

Owen可以感覺到冷汗流過了他的後背，他小心翼翼的走在安靜的巷弄內，盯著每一個亮燈的窗戶與後門，搜索著那些也許會致他於死地的敵人。

他端著槍，謹慎的檢查著每個黑暗的角落，他繼續地走著

 

有什麼聲音再他的後方突然地響了起來，他快速的轉過了身，瞄準著空無一物的巷內。

有人，他被人盯上了。

Owen又開始往前走，他抓緊了手裡的機槍，準備對下一妙任何一個出現在他面前的人開槍，他才不管那是操他的民眾還是恐怖分子。

有個人影從斜前方陰暗的角落裡閃了出來，他沒有猶豫的朝他開了槍。然後他發現不只一個人。

操

Owen清晰的感覺到子彈從他的大腿穿過，劇烈的疼痛差點讓他昏了過去。他臉朝下地栽到了地上。

他就要死了。

腿上正往外流血的傷口，讓Owen痛苦的呻吟著，他沒辦法爬起來，只能絕望地等待腦門上的一槍。

然後Owen感覺到有人來到了他的身邊。

他就要死了。

他發現自己被人一人一邊地拉著手臂，向前拖著，他不知道他們要帶他去哪裡，他只知道他要死了。

Owen知道自己受傷的腳根本就沒辦法支撐著走路，他能感覺到自己正在不斷的下滑，而泥土地上的小碎石，開始扎進了他的傷口內，他開始希望自己能就此昏了過去。

 

突然間，幾聲的槍聲在他身邊響起，他以為自己要死了。然後拉著他的兩個人倒了下去，而他則是再次摔進了泥土地裡。

Owen仰面躺著，他可以感覺到自己的大腿仍在泊泊地流著血，而他的生命在流逝。有人跑近了他。

「Eldridge，你還好嗎?」

「媽的，我受傷了」Owen發現自己漸漸地覺得不那麼痛了，而他的視線也開始模糊了起來。

他就要死了。

他會流光他的血死在這裡。

他不想死

Owen呼吸急促了起來。他不想死。他不想死在這個不知道在哪裡的陰暗巷弄中。  
他開始激動的叫喊了起來。

「我是不是快死了?」

「不，你沒事的，老弟」有人再回應他說的話，但他根本聽不進去，他就快死了。

「我快死了，我快死了」他恐懼的叫著。他並不想死。

「阿」一陣劇痛突然從大腿傳來，他叫了出來。

那個人還在跟他說著話，Owen可以感覺到有雙手扶正了他猛搖頭的臉，而從他模糊的視線中，出現了Sanborn的臉。

「看著我，看著我，你會沒事了」

他頭腦一片混亂，並且努力地想吸著每一口灌到他鼻腔裡的空氣，他不想死。  
然後他聽到有人再數著一二三。

Owen發現自己再度被人扛了起來，他們帶著他向前走去。  
而當那讓人無法忍受的疼痛再度傳來時，他終於昏了過去。


	9. Chapter 9

Owen醒來時，他的大腿並沒有傳來那熟悉的劇痛，甚至，他都感覺不到他的右腳了。

他緊張地撐起了上半身，朝他的右腳看去。

還好。除了被厚厚的繃帶固定著以外，他的右腳仍好好的在那。

營地中駐紮的醫生發現了他清醒後，從那邊走了過來，醫生告訴他他的腿骨斷了。

他的腿他媽的斷成了九節

操。

Owen感到憤怒，他們就不該去那個操蛋的暗巷內找那操蛋的恐怖分子。

「媽的」他咒罵出聲。面生的醫生在旁邊遺憾的告訴他他可能在六個月後，才能走路，但是得靠努力的復健。

他告訴Owen，幸運的是，現在有台直昇機停在了外頭，而它馬上就會帶著Owen離開這個沙漠，回到他的家鄉。

他還真算該死的幸運不是。

 

麻醉藥的效力再慢慢的減少，Owen可以感覺到那些劇痛又回到了他的身上，現在他被人固定在了擔架上，正準備抬上直升機，而這個擔架抬起又放下的過程，已經讓他想再度罵上幾句髒話。

他要回家了。

儘管他現在對於自己身上發生的這些鳥事，仍然感到怒氣沖沖，但是他知道有那麼一個部分的他，對此感到慶幸。

Owen想自己終於能離開了這個見鬼的沙漠了。  
他付出了他的腿，但至少他也留下了他的命。

 

在直昇機轟隆隆的運轉聲中，Owen聽到了間雜在其中的幾句喊聲。James與Sanborn朝直昇機跑了過來。

「你怎麼樣，老弟」James問著他。

去你的，你來試試就知道了。Owen想。

「醫生說你會沒事」

操。

Owen感覺到身體裡那股一直積壓著的埋怨與怒氣，一下子高漲了起來。他憤怒的想著James怎麼敢對他說這種話，這他媽的都是他造成的。

「我的大腿骨斷成了九段」

「要是在六個月後能走，他媽的就算幸運了」

Owen想讓這天殺的混蛋搞清楚他到底因為他發生了什麼破事。但James顯然不覺的這點傷有什麼。  
「六個月還好吧」

「還好?」Owen不可置信，操他的William James竟然認為還好。

Owen終於按耐不住，他讓那些憤怒與不甘從他的嘴吐了出來。

「我操你媽的」

當Owen吐出了這句後，他發現他再也無法克制自己想咒罵一切的衝動。

那些他踏上這個沙漠後所發生的事情，那些他必須遵守的任務命令。  
還有那些被死亡包圍的日子，跟那永無止盡的自責與挫敗。

讓這一切都見鬼去吧。

救護人員一個拉緊固定帶的動作，又讓他痛的叫出了聲。這無疑增長了他的怒火。

Owen知道自己從來都是一個服從的士兵，他從不頂撞上級，並且遵循那些指令，但這不代表他不會對於那些不合理的命令感到氣憤。

「看見沒，你看見沒」Owen的怒氣促使著他對著他的隊長咄咄逼人。他對著James發洩著他的怒氣。

「你想請別人吃槍子，結果就成了這樣，操你媽的」

直直盯著他看的James眉頭皺了起來，他的眼神很深，而表情認真。媽的，Owen不敢相信自己竟然只因為這些就覺得他的隊長真的對他感到很抱歉。

「對不起」

操。這不對。

「對不起，Owen」

他的隊長不會這樣跟他道歉。  
他的隊長不應該這樣跟他道歉。  
他應該跟他開個不好笑的玩笑，然後他就可以把這個狗娘養的罵個狗血淋頭。  
操，這根本他媽的不對。

James的道歉只讓Owen變得更加生氣，而他不知道這徒加的怒氣是不是因為他的隊長對他說了抱歉。 

「去你的，Will」

「就是這個意思，去你媽的」

Owen從來沒想過自己會碰到這樣的一個隊長，從來沒想過。  
救了他的屁股，又一腳把他踢回去。

「謝謝你救了我的命，但我們不該去那裏找麻煩」

「就為了滿足你的個人衝動，你個渾球」

他彷彿不吐不快似的，終於將他對他的隊長的那些感謝與憤恨倒了出來。  
Owen看著James抿著嘴退到了一旁，看起來像個挨罵的孩子，Sanborn在此時靠近了他，告訴他要照顧好自己。

他感覺自己的心情好了不只一點。

 

在直昇機門拉上前，他對著駕駛員說道

「讓我們離開這該死的沙漠」

 

他知道他再也不會踏上這片該死的沙漠  
同樣地，他也不會再看見他那個帶著煙硝味，理應在”這”的隊長了。


	10. Chapter 10

Owen笨拙地拄著拐杖坐在理療室加高的椅子上。今天的復健結束了，而他打算休息一下，再回到自己的病房  
  
理療很辛苦，這到不是因為有什麼高強度的訓練，而是疼痛成為了最大的主因。今天他只是訓練著想將腳放到地上，就讓他痛得像是他的大腿骨又再度斷成了九節。  
  
Owen迫切地想要再次自如地行走，而能擺脫這蠢得要命的拐杖後，他第一件要做的事情就是去拜訪醫生的家人。  
  
他不得不承認，當時事情如此的急轉直下，意外地將他從那片由自責感組成的迷霧中抽離了出來，而接下來的復健與疼痛更讓他無法專注於他其他的心情。  
  
而時間流逝，他慢慢的好了起來  
  
他開始知道這一切不過都是他們的選擇  
就像他跟著James到了那個小巷中了彈，而醫生則到了那個戰場被炸死了。  
  
他們不過就是戰場上那些運氣不好的士兵們。  
從來沒有什麼誰對誰錯。  
  
  
Owen看著理療室內各自訓練的人們，他們大多跟他一樣是從戰場上受傷的士兵。其中有一個光著上身的士兵正在平衡桿裡練習著走路，他的狗牌在他黝黑的身體上，亮閃閃的搖晃著。  
  
他想起了那晚在James身上搖晃的狗牌。  
  
Owen有時候會想起三個月前的一些事情，而最多想起的是他那個任意妄為的隊長。  
  
他會想起他盯著炸彈那灼灼的目光  
  
想起他說著他要死也要死得舒服  
  
想起他曾捉著他的那雙溫暖的手  
  
想起他低沉稱讚著自己的嗓音  
  
Owen也想不到他竟然還記得他的隊長這麼多事情。  
  
「技術兵Owen Eldridge」突然一聲叫喚他的聲音，讓Owen拉回了自己正在東想西想的思緒。  
  
當Owen轉頭時，他看到了Sanborn正站在離他不遠的門口旁。  
  
「Sanborn」他高興的喊了聲，幾個正在訓練的士兵朝他看了過來。  
  
Sanborn邁步朝他的方向走了過來，他停在了他的前方，拍了拍他的肩。  
  
「還好嗎，兄弟」  
  
「醫生說我骨頭癒合得很好，六個月後可以像個正常人般走路，而不用領殘障津貼，我他媽的真幸運是不是」Owen裂開嘴笑著回答了Sanborn  
  
「你從來都是個幸運的小渾蛋」Sanborn也笑著說，並在他旁邊的椅子上坐了下來。  
  
「這給你，Will給的」Owen看著Sanborn將剛剛一直拿在他右手上的東西放到了他倆之間的椅子上。  
  
那是幾本花花公子雜誌。  
  
Owen拿了起來，對著Sanborn挑了個眉。  
  
「他說如果我要來看你，最好帶上這幾本」Owen翻著那幾本花花公子，然後發現最下面竟然是本有關電玩的雜誌。  
  
Owen想他的隊長，可能錯把他在醫生那消磨的時光，當成了他的興趣。  
他放下了雜誌，轉頭問著Sanborn  
  
「你最近過的如何」  
  
「棒透了，離開那見鬼的地方，哪裡都是天堂」Sanborn勾起了嘴角。  
  
「操，你說的一點都沒錯」Owen笑了起來贊同道。  
  
Sanborn笑了笑。他們倆就靜靜的坐在那看著訓練的人們，誰也沒再說下一句話。一陣短暫的沉默後。  
  
「那你接下來打算怎麼樣」Owen問著身旁的Sanborn。  
  
「我不知道」Sanborn依舊看著他們前方的理療室。  
  
「我不知道，大概是先跟我的女友住個一陣，然後」  
  
「也許生個孩子」  
  
「什麼?」Owen驚訝地轉頭看了一眼Sanborn。  
  
「你不想要孩子的」他還記的那天晚上Sanborn說的話。  
  
Sanborn把一直盯著前方的視線拉了回來，他的頭低了下來，抵在了交握在膝上的雙手。  
  
「我不想幹了」Owen不知道自己該做出什麼樣的反應，他只是沉默著。  
  
  
「你知道嗎?」  
  
「在結束前兩天，我們碰到了個自殺炸彈，那些變態的伊斯蘭佬將那些炸彈栓在了某個可憐蛋上，那裡有那麼多鎖，而James得拿鐵鉗，才能勉強的從那上面拆下一個」  
  
「然後2分鐘後，他爆炸了」  
  
「那Will?」Owen踟躕的開口。  
  
「去他的，他也是個幸運的小渾蛋」Sanborn再度勾起了嘴角，但相比之前的那個，這個可難看的多了。  
  
  
「然後，有顆彈片，一個小小的彈片，就差2英吋」Sanborn低沉地說著  
  
「我會就這麼死在那裡」Sanborn抬起了頭，轉過來看著他。  
  
「而我還沒準備要死」Owen看見了Sanborn眼裡的恐懼，他跟著他在那戰場上時，還從來沒有看過恐懼出現在他的眼裡。原來這個男人也害怕死亡。  
  
Sanborn移開了盯著他的眼，再度看回了他們的前方，繼續說著。  
  
「回程的路上，我問了James他是怎麼做到的，我太他媽的想知道了，他怎麼能這麼地一點都不害怕死亡」  
  
Owen了解的，他們都想問。  
  
「你知道他說了什麼嗎?」Sanborn突然笑了起來。而Owen完全摸不著頭緒。  
  
  
「他說他不知道」  
  
「他說他媽的一點都不知道自己為什麼會這樣」Sanborn粗啞的笑聲夾雜著不可置信的聲音傳進了他的耳裡。  
  
Owen想著他的隊長說著這些話的樣子。一點點的不在乎，一點點的茫然。  
  
  
Sanborn的笑聲漸漸地停了下來，他帶著點笑意說道  
  
「Will是個怪人」  
  
  
「他的確是個怪人」當Owen帶著上揚的嘴角說出這句話時，他在Sanborn的眼裡看到了同自己一樣的眼神。  
  
  
  
  
Owen坐在自己的病床上，看著小小的窗戶外，那有些橘黃的天空，他再度想起了他的隊長。他敬愛的隊長。  
  
那個男人是屬於戰場的。  
  
而他知道自己永遠也無法成為那樣的男人。  
  
他不行，Sanborn也不行。  
  
因此，他們都知道他們永遠也負擔不了那個男人。  
  
  
Owen想一個美麗的女人或是一個炸彈，會完美的埋葬掉他心中那些永遠也沒法說清的情感。  
  
  
  
FIN


	11. Yes, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外

Owen靠躺在房間裡那簡陋的床上，身體還在因剛剛那房間中濃濃充斥的雄性賀爾蒙而興奮著。同樣的，他的內褲仍是緊繃得難以想像。  
Owen將手往下伸入了自己的內褲內，他想要解決自己的生理需求，天知道他已經多久沒跟他親愛的右手交流感情了，現在他可以感覺到自己非常需要這個。  
  
他圈住了自己的陰莖，上下磨擦了起來。那令人頭暈目眩的快感很快地就從他的下半身傳了上來。當快感慢慢地堆積起來時，Owen也發現自己天殺的褲子大大阻礙了他手上的動作。  
  
「媽的」  
Owen咒罵了一聲，憤恨的將自己的長褲連同裡面的內褲扒了下來，丟到了地上。他的手再度地握住了自己已經硬起來的老二。  
  
現在他只需要一個性感大乳的身體來提供他一些視覺的刺激，就能讓他達到高潮。  
他的頭落回到了枕頭上，開始讓自己跌入幻想的漩渦中，但當第一個身影出現時，Owen被自己嚇了一跳。  
  
精瘦的身材，漂亮的腹肌，還有隨著身體上下起伏而拍打著那副性感身軀的狗牌。  
  
操你媽的，Owen連臉都不用看就知道那就是他的瘋子隊長。  
  
「操」  
  
Owen努力的想把他隊長的身體驅逐出他的腦內，但是現實是，幻想中的身體卻越來越清楚，他可以看見，他身體上那些彈片的疤痕，還有他嘴角邊總帶著的那股嘲諷。  
而現在這個James正用瘋狂的眼神盯著他看，彷彿他是他下一個要拆的土製炸彈。  
  
「恩….」他的右手仍是沒停下的上下移動著，事實上，他興奮的可以。  
於是，最終在嘗試未果的情形下，Owen抱著點罪惡感，開始正大光明的幻想起了他的隊長。  
  
「嗯…..哼……」Owen開始忍不住低聲的呻吟了起來，而嘴裡也開始冒出了他隊長的名字。  
  
「Will…..」  
  
  
「好風景」  
  
伴隨著一聲口哨，一個突兀的聲音突然從他的床旁響了起來。Owen猛的嚇了一跳，緊張地朝床旁看了過去，而後他馬上就又放鬆了下來。  
  
Owen知道這絕對是他那些性感火辣的幻想之一。  
  
因為他的隊長上士William James才不可能只穿著件”性感”的黑色的內褲，在三更半夜的時候站在他床旁。  
  
這他媽的才不可能。  
  
  
  
眼前只著一件內褲的James走到了他的床旁，一隻腳跪了上來，Owen可以看見那緊繃內褲下他陰莖的形狀。  
  
「尺寸不錯嘛，哼?」James左手輕輕的圈住了他的右手，那隻從剛剛起就不知道該不該從自己老二上拿開的那隻手。  
  
Owen感覺到血液衝上了他的臉，他發誓自己一定臉紅了。  
  
「呵，Eldridge你不邀清我嗎?我剛可是聽到了疑似我的名字」James低沉的嗓音傳進了他的耳朵。  
  
Owen知道現在他的腦子根本無法正常的運轉了。  
  
「但是….」  
  
他現在真想咬斷自己的舌頭，他搞不懂在自己的幻想中，自己他媽的幹嘛要說什麼狗屁但是。他可以對他做任何事。  
自己的一句話還沒說完，眼前的James就突然俯下了身，靠在了他耳旁道  
  
「有鑑於明天我們也許馬上就會被某個見鬼的炸彈給炸死，而現在你的眼前剛好有個不介意被你幹的你打手槍的對象，他現在唯一在乎的只是他他媽的會不會爽，所以…..」  
  
「閉上嘴，趕快幹，技術兵」  
  
眼前的James帶著他特有那種瘋狂的眼神，再次直起了身。  
  
  
媽的，管他的。  
  
  
當Owen的左手開始撫摸上James那隻還站在床旁的腿時，這是他唯一的想法。  
James低低地笑聲從旁傳來，他那原本還跪在床上的左腳回到了地板上，然後，他把自己唯一的內褲脫了個精光。  
  
  
Owen相信他的隊長，完全有靠這個賺錢的潛力。儘管他脫的粗暴又快速，但是那色情的程度完全沒有降低。  
他感覺到自己剛剛仍半硬著的老二，現在精神奕奕的頂在了他的小腹上。而脫完內褲的James，現在已經爬上了他床，一腳跨過了他的身體，坐在了他的小腹上。  
  
  
他的隊長一定是騎乘姿的愛好者。  
  
  
Owen的陰莖現在硬梆梆的頂在了他隊長渾圓的臀部上。他終於克制不住自己撫上了James近在眼前的精瘦身體，他的右手慢慢的沿著腰線往上，摸到了那些凹凸不平的疤痕上，左手則繞到了後面，一把抓住了James翹挺的臀。  
  
  
操，James的屁股太他媽的有彈性了。  
  
  
Owen開始用著會留下紅痕的力道，開始揉捏起了James的屁股。  
  
「哈….這麼喜歡?」James在他的上方嘲諷地笑著他突然加重的力道。然後Owen看著他的隊長帶著那一點點的笑意，開始用他的屁股摩擦起了他的陰莖，然後用雙手撫慰起了自己。  
  
「操」  
  
那種摩擦的快感很快地就讓Owen激動了起來。他的左手更加大力的扣住了James的髖骨，而右手仍在那些疤痕上摩擦。  
  
  
Owen覺得很渴。他知道James也一樣，因為他揪見了他伸出了他的舌頭，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。右手一個用力，他把James拉倒在了自己的身上，然後他的舌頭終於舔上了那些他夢寐以求的彈片痕。  
  
「恩….哈…」James終於開始粗喘了起來。那些低低的聲音強烈的刺激著Owen的耳膜。  
Owen剛還揉捏著臀部的左手悄悄的來到了James陰莖上，跟著他隊長的雙手，大力的套弄起了James的老二。  
  
「哈…哈….」James低啞的呻吟開始大聲了起來。而他的腰開始擺動了起來，想要讓自己再更爽一點。  
James大幅度的動作也連帶磨蹭到了Owen那原本就壓到James屁股上的老二。  
  
操，Owen覺得自己快爆發了，他現在就需要衝進他隊長那性感的屁股裡。  
  
他焦急得舔了舔自己的手指，然後把被唾液沾濕的手指，插進了James的身體裡。  
  
「操」James身體顫抖了一下，大聲的咒罵了出來。  
Owen開始在James的內部，大肆侵略了起來，他的手指揉壓著那些火熱的內裡，擴張著他的入口。  
  
「恩…..阿哈…….恩.」James在他的上面偏著頭，有些難受的喘著，當Owen看到James性感美麗的脖頸後，他想也不想的啃咬了上去。  
  
「嗯哼…..」  
  
Owen大力地啃著James的脖子，同時，他在James後方擴張的手指則又加入了一根。  
  
「操…..你到底還在….磨唧什麼」James的右手離開了自己的陰莖，往後拉住了Owen那隻仍在擴張自己的手。  
  
「…去他媽的，快幹我阿…」  
Owen的耳朵傳來了一陣劇痛，是James狠狠的咬了他的耳朵。  
他喘了一口氣，然後將自己因為興奮而有些抖的手移到了那個該死的屁股上，他大力的搬開了James的臀部，狠狠的撞了進去。  
  
「操」  
「操」  
Owen能感覺到柔軟高溫的內裡正包裹著自己的老二，這強烈的快感直衝上了他的腦門，讓他再也無法思考除了幹之外其他的東西。  
他壓住了James的身體，將自己微微抽出了一些，然後再度大力地撞了進去。  
  
「哈阿..這太棒...了.」James大聲地呻吟了起來。聽到響在耳邊的呻吟後，Owen終於開始快速的進入James。  
  
「喔…上帝….」  
  
Owen大力的抽插著James，他將James的左手狠狠的拉到了後面，讓他整個人再度坐挺了起來。他利用著這體位改變，狠狠地讓自己的老二磨擦過James敏感的內部。  
  
「亨恩….呵」Owen看了James嘴角翹了起來，他正灼灼的往下看著自己。  
  
「阿哈….你就只有….這樣嗎?婊子」  
  
他的隊長在床上也是個操他媽的混蛋。  
Owen憤怒想著，然後用著絕對會留下瘀情的力氣，快速的插入了James的體內，同時變換著不同的角度。  
  
「恩哈…這他媽的才對….操….狠狠的幹我阿…」  
James依舊滿嘴跑火車的大聲呻吟地。Owen讓自己的手再度圈住了James的老二，擼動了起來。  
他配合著自己抽插的頻率，幫著James打手槍，他能感覺到他隊長的內裏，因為陰莖被刺激而反射性的收縮著，他粗喘了一下，開始感覺到自己規律的動作，變的無法控制。  
電流般的快感，一下下的衝擊著他混屯的腦子，他能感覺到自己的小腹收緊，而他就快要高潮了。  
  
「恩…婀…天…我要….」  
  
「操….你...你什麼?...」James驚訝的喘息聲從他的身上傳來，然後，Owen發現自己熱得要命的臉上，被人輕輕的拍了兩下。  
  
「Owen….」James嘶啞地叫著他，然後他又感覺到自己被人略帶力道地拍了兩下。  
  
「恩….Owen…..哈看著我…..」Owen發現自己根本就無法聚焦在James的臉上，他快淹沒在自己的快感裡了。  
  
「看著我….哈恩…去你的..你還不行…射…哼….」他努力的想要回看著他上方的James。  
  
「你恩….不能射…婀..聽到了媽?...技術兵..哈..這他媽的是個命令…」  
  
  
Owen覺得自己絕對是他媽的瘋了，現在才會在床上也無法違抗他的隊長。  
  
  
「痾…Y..es, Sir..」Owen痛苦的在快要攀過顛峰時，硬生生的停了下來。  
他克制自己不要再往那柔軟溼熱的地方撞過去。他咬著牙苦撐著，而他天殺的隊長現在正爽翻天的騎著自己。  
  
  
拉著他的大腿，在他身上大幅度地起伏著。  
  
  
「痾哼…好孩子…..阿哈…..操」Owen閉上眼試圖逃離那片一直在他眼前搖晃的狗牌，他想想些不相關的東西，押下想射的慾望。  
  
「阿…哈…..」  
James在他身上持續著呻吟著，Owen讓自己的雙手再度回到了James的老二上，希望自己的手能讓他的隊長抵達高潮。  
當在一下大力地磨擦過James勃起上的縫隙後，一聲音調高了點的悶哼從James的嘴裡傳了出來。  
  
「恩…..」  
Owen感覺到手中的陰莖跳動了一下。謝天謝地，他的隊長終於要高潮了。  
  
「阿哈……..」  
當那聲有些變調了的呻吟從坐在他陰莖上的James口中吐出時，Owen看見了他的隊長閉上了眼，身體顫抖地往後弓了起來。  
那形成了個他永遠也想像不到的美麗弧度。  
  
然後James就射了他滿手都是。  
  
「哈…哈….」James的身體在Owen的面前塌了下來，他的臉貼靠著他的。  
然後那熟悉地笑聲傳來，James側過了頭，給了自己一個帶著火藥味，火辣的吻。  
  
「哈...好孩子…現在射巴….」  
然後Owen只知道James往後重重的坐到了自己的老二上。  
  
而他低吼著，射了出來。  
  
  
  
Owen的眼睛睜了開來，發現自己小腹上沾滿了白濁的精液。  
  
他就知道。  
  
這一切都該死的只是他關於他那個性感隊長的幻想而已。

 

FIN.

 

一點點的後記，如果今天真的James來到Owen房裡跟他幹了一場  
完事後的情景，應該會是這樣  
  
  
「黑..Will…我們應該去洗個澡…..」Owen看著躺平在他旁邊，然後拉過自己的棉被準備睡過去的James  
  
「隨便你….我要睡了….」James含糊的對他說著，連頭都沒抬  
  
「可是…..」  
  
「你他媽的要去洗就去洗，不洗就給我滾到床上來，老子要睡了」James不耐煩的說道。  
  
Owen看了看自己小腹上他跟James的精液，再看了看同樣沾滿精液的床鋪。  
然後，他走了過去，拉開了被搶走一半的床單，側躺在James的身旁。  
  
他猶豫了會，最終還是讓自己的右手誇過了自己保持的距離，搭到了James的手臂上。  
  
  
「好傢伙」James勾起了嘴角，都囔聲睡了過去。

 

 


End file.
